lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Ossyrus
The Republic of Ossyrus is a nation on the planet of Lerodas, situated just south of the Northern polar ice cap. At the time of this article, the population was 160 million people, many of them situated in the more southern regions of Ossyrus. The current Republic of Ossyrus was formed when its former government, which had been a dictatorship-by-force, had attempted to stomp out a very long series of protests and riots. These actions never truly came to be as planned, because of the military's full-force resistance what would have been the equivalent of a slaughter. The dictator and his advisers were eventually captured and executed after a tank squad led by Major Kurt J. Alsenz (who is, surprisingly, friends with the Khalite leader Commisar Zytzev) broke through the heavily-barricaded gate to the capitol building. The Major was seen as a hero of the country, and was named the Republic of Ossyrus's president. Within ten years, Ossyrus had been rebuilt to a point where it began thriving again: with a strong economy and industry focused on manufacturing military vehicles, automobiles, and Uranium Mining in its Northwestern Calrussa Mountains, Ossyrus may eventually become a very powerful nation on Lerodas. History of the Ossyran People A Work-in-Progress. The Ossyran Military The Ossyran Military consists currently of two major active forces: The Army (Bundeswehr), and the Air Force (Luftwaffe). The Ossyran Navy is not active as of yet, as it is still manufacturing its ships. The Bundeswehr prides itself on its Panzerkorps (armor corps), which is one of its priorities and its most popular branch of the Army (see The Tank as a National Symbol). Often, Infantry divisions are attached to Panzerkorps units for defending against enemy infantry at close range, while the Panzerkorps takes out the main force. The Luftwaffe, however, prefers to pride itself on its upgraded F-4Z Phantom II fighter jets. The F-4Z is a Sojian-contracted new build fighter: due to the fact that the original airframes are so old, it would have done more harm than good to retrofit the new technology to the crumbling airframe. New build airframes made out of stronger materials, a microfusion core powering twin turbines creating approximately 25,000 lbf of thrust each, a Sojian-developed 360-degree view camera system that allows for a completely enclosed and armored cockpit, and upgraded avionics that allows for tracking of more targets and allows for compatibility with modern missiles. Himmelssturm Abwehrkanonen The Ossyran Military also has constructed a special ground-based multirole artillery platform that is capable of engaging any surface-based target accurately from approximately 15,000 kilometers away using a hybrid-propulsion 120cm railcannon. During development, the project was codenamed "Project Stonehenge" due to its layout similarities to the Sojian weapon. However: Himmelssturm (Sky Storm, or Heaven's Storm depending on which variant of the language you are hearing it in) adds a third stage to the weapon to boost its range to its 15,000 kilometer range limit. Himmelssturm's initial propulsion methods are the same as the Sojian Stonehenge weapon: An initial charge of gunpowder sets the projectile into motion, which is boosted by the electromagnetic rails to a velocity of nearly Mach 2. When the shell reaches approximately Mach 1, the on-board guidance computer activates and starts the solid-fuel rocket motor to propel it on its planned path. The Himmelssturm's projectiles can carry a variety of payloads, ranging from impact-fuze thermobaric charges for wide-area above ground devastation, to bunker-buster charges (equipped with a penetrating nosecone, timed fuze and specialized terminal approach calculations that allows it to enter a target at high speeds), to airburst "Cluster Flak" anti-aircraft shells, to nuclear warheads. The Tank as a National Symbol The tank became a national symbol after the Great Uprising, because of its importance in securing the independence of the people. Because the heroes of the Uprising were primarily tank crews, the tank and tank crews became idolized to the point where civilians began emulating tank crews. Notable parts of this idolization include: *Civilian fashion influenced by tank crew uniforms (Panzer jackets, tanker boots, tanker caps). *Civilian automobile designs influenced by main battle tanks (wide, heavy, powerful). Often to the point where the vehicles can almost be considered a tank themselves. A famous example is the Rendal "Juggernaut", a mid-engined car powered by a downsized version of the engine from a "Raptor" main battle tank, and is considered one of the largest and most muscular of the tank-themed lineup. *Civilian use of tanks not only as a rural means of transportation, but also in sport. The sport "Tankery" has become so immensely popular with not only the military personnel, but also the civilians to the point where they actually begged the government to make it a national sport to civilians as opposed to a military-only training exercise. The National Tankery Association was formed after some thought and debate between the president and his advisers, and matches use outdated tanks that have been modified for "non-lethal" use such as rubber projectiles and increased safety measures. *The Panzerkorps is one of the largest branches in the Ossyran Military due to this idolization. The amount of tanks fielded in the Panzerkorps is equivalent to the amount produced by the Soviets during World War II. Notable Individuals Kurt J. Alsenz: Chancellor of Ossyrus. Former Major in the Ossyran Panzerkorps before the Great Uprising. Chairman of the National Tankery Association. Friends with Khalite's Commisar Zytzev. NOTE: Even though the leaders are friends,'' Ossyrus and Khalite are not formally allied by treaty''. Maximillian Reinhardt: Founder and Chairman of the National Tankery Association. Friend of Chancellor Alsenz. Former Captain of the Panzerkorps (Veteran Tank Commander). Secretary of Military Operations. Friedrich Streikt: Chairman and Head Inspector of the National Tankery Association. Friend of Chancellor Alsenz. Former Captain of the Panzerkorps (Chief Mechanic). Secretary of Industry. Erich Halsen: Childhood friend of Chancellor Alsenz. Secretary of Civilian Operations. Adrian Brandt: Childhood friend of Chancellor Alsenz. Secretary of Intelligence.